


Distractions

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Yves gives Jimmy a self-defense lesson amidst distractions





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Distractions

## Distractions

### by Amy Jonas

> Title: Distractions   
>  Author: Amy Jonas  
>  Feedback: Loved, wanted and adored  
>  Website: <http://www.geocities.com/magsrose57/Home_Page.htm> Category: Gen/Het Jimmy/Yves   
>  Rating: PG13  
>  Archive: If you want it, take it just drop me a line Summary: Yves gives Jimmy a self-defense lesson amidst distractions Disclaimers: Not mine no matter how much I pretend Notes: As always, thanks to the fabulous MagsRose for her beta and her inspiration 
> 
> "So when Langly realized it was a real autopsy video he puked all over Frohike's new digital camera." Yves chuckled. "I'd say Frohike got what he deserved. He knows how sensitive Langly's stomach is." Sitting in the lotus position next to Jimmy, she watched as he performed sit-ups. "That's what Byers said." Jimmy paused mid sit-up to ask. "How many have I done?" Yves shook her head in puzzlement. "I thought you were keeping track." Jimmy's jaw started to drop when he noticed the smile playing on her lips. He laughed. "How come you aren't doing any sit ups? This was your idea after all." "I haven't been consuming chili cheese steaks in large quantities," she teased, patting his stomach, flat from a combination of a high energy level, lifting weights and a penchant for athletics. And numerous sit-ups. Truth was, conventional exercise bored her. She preferred activities that raised her heart rate, got her adrenaline flowing and tested and challenged her. It was why she studied martial arts. Not only did it fit her requirements, but it was useful in her work. "There's no such thing as chili cheese steaks," Jimmy commented; taking her hand in his. "I doubt that would stop you and the boys," Yves countered wryly, watching him gently massage the inside of her wrist with his thumb. "It does sound good," he mused. He continued to caress the inside of her arm with long, slow strokes. Her skin tingled and warmth started to spread through her body. Lifting his gaze to her, he said in a low voice. "Your pulse is fast." "We're supposed to be working out," she reminded him. With the grace of a dancer, she unfurled from her sitting position and stood up, stepping from his reach. While she enjoyed working out with Jimmy it could be distracting at times. He climbed to his feet, disappointment evident on his face but he nodded. "I think I got those self defense moves down you showed me the other day." "Good. We'll go over them again then I'll show you other moves and how they can be combined." Yves enacted several of the techniques, explaining what she was doing and how it could be used against an opponent. After a few minutes she frowned noting she didn't have his full attention. She decided to stress the importance of the lesson. She moved like lightening, whipping her leg out and sweeping his out from under him. He slammed into the blue mat, grunting in surprise. "Always pay attention to what your opponent is doing," she instructed, "and don't let yourself be distracted." "Got it," Jimmy said ruefully, climbing to his feet. "Always be prepared for the unexpected." "Let's go through it once more then we'll spar for a while." "I don't want to hurt you," Jimmy said, concerned. Sure, she had knocked him down and he knew how strong she was but she was real petite. "You won't," she assured him. "Remember, different rules apply in Martial Arts. Your size and build will not be an advantage like it is in football. Ready?" 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Fifteen minutes later Jimmy understood what she meant about size not being an advantage. Her speed and agility surprised him and he realized that even though she had been pulling her punches and kicks she still got the drop on him. He adapted quickly, managing to avoid several kicks and blocking others with the techniques she had shown him. Here, Yves thought, was the focused athlete he was, tuned to his opponent. His eyes never left her watching how she moved and acting accordingly. She was proud of him and what he was accomplishing. She brought him down again. He rolled away, jumped up and faced her, his expression intense. He moved in, feinted then suddenly Yves found herself lying face up on the mat, pinned by Jimmy. "I did it," Jimmy exclaimed, surprised and pleased by his success. "Yes, you did," Yves said. His broad smile filled with pride at her praise. "But the only one down should be your opponent. Shall we try it again?" He gazed down at her as if just now realizing he had her pinned to the mat. He shifted his weight but didn't move off of her. That subtle movement of his body on hers made her shiver. "We're supposed to be training."  
>  They stared at each other: the air shimmering with heat between them. His fingers slid under her mass of hair, skimming it away from her neck. "You know what Nike says about training," he replied, his voice low and husky. She felt his hand skim her hip, move up her side then just barely touch the bottom curve of her breast. "What?" She breathed, hearing the challenge in her voice. He bent his head to the curve of her neck. "Just do it." His words were a sensual caress and then his lips scorched her skin as he licked and nibbled the pounding pulse in her neck causing electricity to arc through her. A soft moan escaped her as his hand closed over her breast, his thumb rubbing the tip in slow, circular motions. Her breath came out shallow and rapid as she arched into his hand, her nipples responding to his touch. Her hand curved over his shoulder to stroke the nape of his neck, finally burrowing in his hair, pulling him closer until his body blanketed hers in a furnace of heat and need. She wrapped a slender leg around him and the feel of him, hard and hot between her parted thighs made her stomach tighten with anticipation. His pleased growl rippled through her body and she forgot almost everything but her growing desires. At the last second, she braced her other foot against the mat and managed to twist her body, dislodging him. Pushing him over onto his back, she straddled him, smiling at his astonished expression. She slid her hands under the hem of his shirt, languidly pushing it up, exposing a flat stomach, firm abs and smooth, muscular chest. He watched her intently; his blue eyes burning with hunger and desire. "Your opponent will do anything to distract you," Yves whispered, skimming her palms over his chest. She kissed his stomach, swirling her tongue slowly around his navel. He was breathing hard: his heart racing under her touch. "You must be aware of what she is doing at all times and act accordingly." She pressed her mouth to his in a kiss so sweet and hot and deep, their moans mingled, setting off a wave of heat that stroked through them, urging them on. Pushing his lips apart, she dipped her tongue inside his mouth, stroking, teasing and tasting. He responded eagerly to her kisses while his hands wandering over her body; his exploration hindered only by her meager, skin-tight clothes. When his trembling fingers slid over her ribs, worrying the edge of her sports bra, Yves reluctantly ended their kiss with a gentle bite of his lower lip then clasped his hands in hers. 
> 
> "I think we've practiced enough for today," she said with a calm she didn't feel. Her body ached for his touch, for his body. She placed his hands on his stomach noticing his grey sweats now hung low on his hips. She resisted the urge to touch his heated skin; to explore the tempting bulge underneath the cotton. Instead she stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." She strode from the room, pausing at the doorway. She turned, noting his mystified expression. She angled a coy smile at him. "If you care to join me..." She let the sentence hang as she left him with a departing view of swaying hips. Jimmy scrambled to his feet and raced after her, stripping off his shirt as he went.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Amy Jonas


End file.
